Orígenes
by Jawn Foster
Summary: One shot de Sonic.exe (con algo de invención) gracias a Yatte por la inspiración: De como la leyenda comenzo y un simple hacker provoco accidentalmente la muerte de todo aquel que se atreviese a jugarlo.


**Orígenes **

**Hola hola! Nice to see ya. Si, lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero, créanme cuando os digo: tiempo es lo que menos tengo. **

**Este fic se me ocurrió luego de leer otro llamado " Ojos de muerto, manos de asesino" ( mis felicitaciones a la autora) ,esto me llevo a investigar a fondo el tema y descubrí " " , mezclando todo eso, me llego inspiración a la materia gris porque pense "pero, ¿Cómo se origino todo esto?" Y aquí esta la respuesta que mi imaginación desarrollo.**

**Disfruten n.n **

**Origenes**

Un día cualquiera para un hacker como yo; el típico día en el que me aventuraba a desbloquear los cientos de juegos que a otros les parecía difícil de resolver. " Sonic the hedgehog" el primer juego que elegí.

-Pan comido- suspire tomando el CD del juego en manos mientras tomaba asiento en mi escritorio y activaba el ordenador que se encontraba frente a mi.

Tome el paquete en manos, inserte el disco en la aventura correspondiente, con el mouse, abrí el archivo y le instale. Momentos después, el menú de inicio del juego apareció en la pantalla, mostrando la típica imagen del héroe de los videojuegos de SEGA. Comenze mi labor. Dígitos fueron ingresados -en el código original del juego- de parte mía.

Todo iba bien, e incluso, hubiera parecido que quedaría mejor hackeado que otros de los juegos que, en el pasado, yo mismo había resuelto sin necececidad de ayuda alguna de un experto mayor. Pero mi ignorancia me cegó de dos aspectos minúsculos, que luego me llevarían al horror: era uno de los primeros videojuegos de la gran empresa - lo que, no a simple vista, significaba mayor seguridad en los códigos principales-, y que ,es bien sabido, las apariencias engañan, y muy bien.

Termine mi trabajo, pensando en lo bien que había "pirateado" aquel juego del erizo turquesa. Me dispuse a abrir el archivo en el que debía de estar el juego, le clickee dos veces. Nada. Volví a realizar la operación, una y otra vez, pero nada; la insipidez de la nada.

Cuando parecia que mis constantes clickeos no servían para lograr mi objetivo, apareció, por fin, la pantalla inicial del juego. Duro así unos quince segundos para luego mostrar una imagen que marco tensión en el aire: era , prácticamente, la imagen del terror. El erizo cerúleo había cambiado sus ojos blancos ojos por una desquiciada capa negra de la que emanaba sangre, y su par de iris, ahora rojos, aprecian observarme de una manera terroríficamente abrumaste. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica con toques de satisfacción. Las letras de la compañía, se veían absurdamente oxidadas, junto con el cielo grisáceo, combinando horripilantemente con los mares de sangre que servían de fondo. Y en la parte inferior; pude observar , con la misma repugnancia, que la fecha de fabricación había cambiado sus números por "los tres seis" , la marca de Satán.

Miraba atónito , con los ojos como platos, la horripilante imagen. Mi cerebro aun no podía analizar la situación, y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando salí del shok en el que estaba, note que la imagen anterior había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una oscura superficie. Al final de mi espera, se mostraron las plantillas de los personajes, pero mi impresión rebalso al notar que únicamente habían tres : Tails the fox, Knuckles the equidna y el Doctor Robotnik. El ultimo mencionado hizo que mi incredulidad aumentara, pero si era un juego del Sonic clásico ¿Qué hacia Eggman ahí? Deje a un lado mi duda, me llene de valentía y seleccione al primer personaje.

El zorrito se mostró en Green Hill. Al mirar el entorno de las praderas le hice correr a máxima velocidad. A medida el personaje avanzaba, pude observar un trio de personajes, los tres muertos de maneras terroríficas. Al ver esto un inmenso miedo me invadió. Reaccione lo mas rápido que pude, y presione el botón que apagaría el aparato. Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y yo al borde del colapso. Logre tranquilizarme. Volví mi mirada a la ventana, pude apreciar que el cielo se había tornado azabache. Me ubique en la comodidad de mi lecho, dispuesto a abrazar a Morfeo, no sin antes pensar en lo infinitamente platónico en lo que el juego se había convertido. A la mañana siguiente tome la iniciativa de terminar lo que empece. Me senté frente al ordenador, lo encendí y, al haber cargado, entre en el archivo que contenía el juego.

Las esperanzas de lo que sucedió el día anterior hubiera sido una mala jugada de mi mente, no tupieron cabida. Todo el proceso se repitió nuevamente, y al llegar a donde había quedado , continúe sin marcha atrás.

Luego de ver a los tres animales mutilados, el zorrito de acerco - por acción propia- a donde estaba el mismo Sonic dándole la espalda. Tails levanto si mano , como queriendo llamar al erizo, el cual abrió los ojos, los mismos ojos aterrorizantes del principio.

"Hola, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" apareció en la pantalla.

Al confirmar, el sprite del personaje que manipulaba apareció en Angel Island ,pero, todo estaba en llamas. Tails aprecia querer comunicarse conmigo haciéndome gestos que expresaban necesidad de ayuda. Como reflejo, presione la tecla que sacaría al zorro de ahí. Mientras el pequeño corría, una maléfica risa se hizo presente - no había prestado atención a los demás fondos, pero este, en especial me llamo la atención-, seguidamente, el perseguidor del zorrito apareció volando tras el. Un chirrido insoportable se escucho en las bocinas, Sonic se lanzo a por Tails y la pantalla se camuflo nuevamente de negro.

Otra vez quede impactado y me retracte totalmente de haber manipulado el juego. Me puse en pie, voltee lentamente la mirada y le vi: una especie de Tails Doll versión Sonic, pero lo que tenia no era tela roja, de sus ojos brotaba sangre.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero, en lugar de encontarme con la luz del sol, todo era oscuridad. Revise con la mirada y me cruce con aquellos dos ojos color rubí que relumbraban en las penumbras.

-¿Adonde estoy?- pregunte al dueño de esos ojos.

En respuesta solo obtuve una macabra carcajada

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte decidido.

- DIOS- respondió en en grito inundando mis oídos de tormento.

( Aquí es omnisciente :3)

El aterrado humano desapareció dejando solo al demonio.

-Ahora- esbozo una macabra sonrisa- ¿Quien hará el papel de Knucles?

-¡Nigel! ¡Nigel!- se escuchaba la voz de su hermano llamándolo por todo el lugar.

Tomo rumbo a la habitación del mencionado.

Al entrar no evito ver el CPU y la imagen que mostraba.

-¿Sonic the hedgehog? Fácil- resoplo mientras se ubicaba frente a la computadora.

Todo esto sin notar al espeluznante personaje que le observaba ansioso a sus espaldas.

(vuelve a narrar el hacker)

No se donde estoy, siento que mi mente no esta conectada con mi cuerpo.

Me veo corriendo en unas praderas. El ambiente me es muy familiar. A medida avanzo mas, comprendo menos.

Intento pensar que todo es un sueño, pero una parte de mi, me dice que es real.

Noto que he dejado de correr. Siento como un chorro de agua fria al ver lo imposible, los tres animales mutilados del juego, ahora los veo mejor: un conejo con sus cuatro extremidades fuera de lugar, una ardilla colgando de un arbol con los que parcen ser sus intestinos de fuera, y un pato con un gran corte en la gargante y sin sus ojos; toda una masacre.

Quito mi vista de la horripilante ecena. Camino un poco. Y ahi esta el , mirandome con sus penetrantes ojos carmin, listo para atacar.

Ahora se, que alguien mas esta jugando.

E incluso podrias ser tu.

**Merece algún review?**


End file.
